1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns fluid pressure brake and analogous systems and more particularly concerns multiple fluid-receiving points involving front and rear brake pressure modifying.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, brake pressure distribution valves predeterminately control pressurized fluid to vehicle brakes to vary vehicle brake torque distribution dependent on vehicle deceleration levels. Low vehicle deceleration generally requires lower front axle torque relative to rear axle torque, such as torque distributions of 30 percent/70 percent, respectively. Federal Standards, e.g. FMVSS 105, will require compliance to shortened stopping distances which require higher deceleration levels resulting in significant increases in front axle torque. These torque increases can be of such a magnitude that they can result in, for example, front/rear torque distribution of 50 percent/50 percent, respectively. When 50 percent of the torque requirements are imposed on the front axle, certain undesirable effects result such as increased tendency for front wheel skid, reduced steering capability, high loading on all front axle components and increased rate of front brake lining and front tire wear. These undesirable effects can be significantly reduced by apportioning front axle torque in a manner which provides relatively low amounts of front axle torque during normal, low deceleration stops and increased amounts of such torque during the less frequent high deceleration, emergency or panic type stops. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a brake pressure distribution valve capable of predeterminately controlling braking pressure to provide relatively low front axle torque during normal low deceleration stops and relatively high front axle torque during the less frequent high deceleration stops.